Mazoku Nightmares
by Purin-chan
Summary: XL. Save me from the fear...


_Mazoku Nightmares_

Purin-chan: Hi! ^_^. Umm...no real comment this time...just that I wrote this fanfic during Humanities (the class that ended up getting me banned from internet xX;) and...yeah...and...if you haven't looked yet, check out my long X/L fanfic (TSLOD) oo;.

_A mazoku dreams of their worst nightmare...  
Save me from the fear..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why?"  
"Orders and all. You know the routine."  
"So that's it? I have to die now?"  
"..."  
The two figures talked in a darkened area of the forest, one clad in a black robe, the other clad in a burgundy-red outfit, or so the sunset made it seem. The girl in red sat on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes peeking over the top and holding no expression whatsoever. The young man sat in a tree next to her, both legs hanging over the edge along with his hands. He was gazing up into the sky, seeming to silently be thinking through things in his mind.  
The girl stood up and ran a finger across her closed eyelids. She swayed a little as she said, "I'm going to bathe," then left the other person behind and walked towards the stream.

_ I don't want to die.  
I don't want to let him die.  
I don't want...  
The water is cold. Perfect for thinking.  
As I sit down and hug my knees to my chest, letting the cool water run around my body, I remember how Zel had done the same night after night...  
If only he were here...he may have changed something...  
I languidly watch as the plants sway in the water, as a smooth rock rolls by, as a fish swims through my legs carelessly...  
I had been careless, too, hadn't I? If only I hadn't...  
And yet, it is my own heart, and I still..._

_ I don't want her to die.  
I don't want to see her in pain.  
I'm spying on her, as usual. She's still as beautiful as ever – always able to rile any species, yet unable to do her own.  
It hurts to see her in pain, even though I am a mazoku.  
I just wish that...  
Maybe...  
She might..._

Lina glanced at Xelloss's form residing in a shadow of a bush. So she knew that he spied on her...  
"Won't you join me?" she asked him softly, gently, delicately. She didn't beckon, only invited.  
Seconds later, she felt his arms slip around her waist from behind and his nose nuzzle her bare neck gently. She shivered slightly at his touch, then relaxed and put a hand on his arm, turning sideways and resting her head in the curve of his neck. She didn't cry, only sat in his lap with her eyes shut. He stared peacefully at the moon, watching as it lifted higher into the sky. The reflection seemed to situate itself around the two, curving around as if the light was afraid of them.  
_ Lina Inverse must die before dawn's fingers break the horizon.  
_ They only had hours before they would be separated forever; even time wouldn't lend them an ear.  
"Lina-san..."  
"Yes, Xelloss?"  
He cupped her cheeks in his palms, threading his fingers through her wet hair. Her skin was pale and her lips discolored; her eyes were glossed over with tears. This would be the last face of hers in his memory...  
And he demurred it.  
He lowered his face to hers, slowly and hesitantly. Eventually their lips touched - his cold, hers warm. She pulled him beneath the surface of the water with her, submerging them both deep below the surface.  
"Thank you..."  
The eastern sky was barely tinted pink when a stench of blood filled the air. The river was stained with red, the color of love - the color of evil.

Xelloss sat at the edge of the water. He stared numbly at the river as it rose and fell, drenching his pants and shoes with water. A tiny droplet splashed to his face, slightly knocking him back to his senses. As he raised his bloodstained hands before him, a pang of utter disgust ran through him, and he clasped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide open with shock.

_ I..._

_ Just..._

_ Killed..._

_ Her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Haha short fic oo;. Well I only had an hour and a half to write it (and that's only when I was done taking notes too) so there couldn't be much. Now if only I can find the motivation to type those other fics I've had stored for months now...

Review please.


End file.
